Christmas Shopping
by ze z-chic
Summary: This is what happens when Jonghyun leaves Key and Onew to do the christmas shopping. Onew/Key OnKey , Minho/Taemin 2Min . And miserable Jonghyun. XD Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Keysmas shopping

**Title: Christmas Shopping**

Band: SHINee

Pairing: OnKey, 2Min

Genre: Fluff, Humor

"KIBUM!"

The said person turned around.

"Yes?" Key asked guiltlessly to the fuming Jonghyun in front of him. Jonghyun dropped the shopping bags from his hands.

"This is the tenth shop we've visited! LET'S GO HOME!" He shouted, glaring at his best friend. Key rolled his eyes.

"This is Christmas, Jjong, that means HUGE SALES EVERYWHERE! Stop complaining, there's still many shops we haven't gone to. Besides, the bags aren't that heavy anyway." Key crossed his arms in front of his chest. Jonghyun snickered.

"They're not too heavy for you because YOU'RE NOT THE ONE CARRYING THEM!"

"Well you could've just asked Jinki-hyung to bring them!" Key shouted back, pointing to Onew who was standing behind Jonghyun.

"Well, if you haven't notice, Jinki-hyung's bringing the Christmas tree! And I won't be this angry if only your boyfriend there would stop tripping on vast air and keep hitting me with the tree!" Jonghyun spat.

"No one told you to walk right in front of him!" Key replied. The leader came in between them, but before he could say anything, he tripped once again, thus hitting both Key and Jonghyun with the tree.

"See?" Jonghyun stared angrily at the younger one who was rubbing his head in pain.

"Sorry, guys." Onew hung his head low as he lifted the tree up. Key and Jonghyun stood up.

"You know what, I'm out of here." With that, Jonghyun flee away, leaving his two bandmates.

"KIM JONGHYUN! GET BACK HERE OR YOU WON'T BE GETTING DINNER TONIGHT!" Key yelled like a mother scolding her(his?) son. Although he was far, Key could see Jonghyun sticking his tongue out at him. Key puffed his breath out, making his bangs flew away for a second.

"Kibum, don't mind Jonghyun, just continue your shopping." Onew said, squeezing Key's hand to soothe him. Key jumped at the feel of Onew's chilly hands on his. The older was giving him his blinding signature smile. Key observed him. His white cheeks had turned red due to the cold. His breath was visible and uneven. Key frowned, guilt hit him. He realized that he was too keen on his shopping to see that his boyfriend was freezing.

"Let's just take a break first, kay?" Key said, motioning to a seat not far from the place they were standing. Onew nodded. The two dragged the shopping bags and the Christmas tree to the seat. They sat there, silent to each other, not saying any words. Onew kept rubbing his hands, searching for warmth. Key stood up.

"Wait here." Key spoke before walking away from Onew. Onew nodded. Onew exhaled heavily. He watched many people were going back and forth from one shop and another. He wondered how these people would go out to malls just to shop when the weather was being so frosty.

Onew was deep in his thoughts when he felt a sudden heat on his cheek. He turned to see a cup of hot coffee, and Key, holding it out to him.

"Thank you." Onew said, accepting the sizzling drink. Key only flashed him a small smile. Onew took a sip of the coffee and immediately felt the warmth rush through his body.

"Let's go home." Key muttered softly, but it was loud enough to get Onew's attention.

"But I thought there are still a lot of shops you want to go to." Onew said. Key smiled guiltily at him.

"Yea, but you're freezing here. You forgot your gloves, your scarf… I'm worried…" Key blushed. He hesitantly grabbed Onew's hand and held it tight.

"But…" Onew looked confusedly at Key. Key gave him his best pout. "You sure? I don't want you to miss Christmas sale because of me."

Key played his lips around, thinking. "It's okay. I know you'll make it up to me." He said, grinning.

_That's what I was afraid of_, Onew thought, as he let out a sigh.

"Alright." Onew beamed at Key. "We'll go home."

Key smiled at his boyfriend, as he helped him stand up with their still linking hands. He then turned his attention to the mountain of shopping bags and the huge Christmas tree they were about to carry home.

"Um," Key smiled awkwardly. "So _how_ are we supposed to bring these home?"


	2. Chapter 2: The start of misery

Jonghyun closed the door shut. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. He walked―attempting to be―casually, meeting up with his dongsaengs in the living room watching TV.

"Welcome home, Hyung!" Taemin greeted cheerfully, which was responded by heavy panting from the older boy. Taemin tilted his head to the side a little, befuddled.

"Are you OK, Hyung?" Minho asked, moving neither his body nor his gaze from where he was. Jonghyun didn't answer, he only collapsed on the couch next to him.

"Kibum… is… so… gonna… kill… me…" Jonghyun muttered between his breaths. Minho rolled his eyes.

"I do not want to know. You're on your own, Hyung." Minho said. Taemin looked curiously at Jonghyun.

"What did you do that Umma would even kill you?" Taemin asked, sounding ever so innocently. Jonghyun stared pleadingly at him.

"Taemin-ah, help me. Kibum is really gonna kill me, I swear. Please rescue your innocent hyung from him!" Jonghyun gave Taemin his best puppy dog eyes. Minho rolled his eyes once more.

"What _did_ you do?" Minho inquired, his deep voice somewhat gave out murderous feelings. Jonghyun shivered.

"I left him at the mall. With a pile of shopping bags. And Jinki-hyung." Jonghyun stole a glance at Minho, eyes still begging for help.

"You are so dead." Minho stated, not helping Jonghyun's mood.

"Minho-ah, pleaseohpleasohplease help your hyung…. I still want to live! I haven't gone to the moon yet! I haven't met Obama! There's so many things I want to do… I don't want to die young…" Jonghyun gave out his best pout. Minho's defense was strong, but Taemin was already feeling guilty and was willing to help him, when Minho stood up abruptly and grabbed his hands.

"Come on, Taemin-ah. Let's study tonight." Minho said, pulling the magnae into their shared bedroom. Taemin's eyes widened.

"But Hyung, this is the holidays! I don't want to study…" Taemin whined as he tried to break free from Minho's grasp. But the older boy was too strong and too determined.

"It'll be fun, trust me. I'm going to teach you about the human body." Minho smirked. Jonghyun gasped.

"Minho, you're not going to do what I think you'll be doing right?" Jonghyun pointed out. Minho's smirk only got wider. Taemin stared at his hyungs, puzzled.

"Good luck with Kibum, Hyung. Oh, and good luck in meeting Obama." Minho chuckled ever so evilly, before locking the door, leaving a very frightened Jonghyun outside.

"NOOOO! Minho, Taemin! Don't leave me out here! Who knows what Kibum would do! And please don't do 'it'! Listening to you guys would be even worse than any punishment Kibum gives me! PLEASE!" Jonghyun yelled, banging on the door. He could hear Taemin's voice, completely clueless and baffled at was happening―and what was going to happen.

Jonghyun stopped hitting the door when he heard Taemin's yelps coming from inside. He sighed in defeat and walked to the couch, putting the pillows on his ears, with hopes it could help stifle the loud screams from his dongsaeng's 'activity'.

_This will be an extremely long night_, Jonghyun thought, stuffing the pillow even closer to his head. But no matter how hard he tried to cover his hearing with the pillow, not to mention he almost suffocated from it, the moans and screams were still as evident as ever. Jonghyun groaned. This might be his worst day ever in his life.


	3. Chapter 3: Stuck with OnYou

"Ah, Jinki-hyung! Wait up!" Key panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. He has been walking for what has seemed like 100 miles―when in reality, it hasn't even been 10 meters yet―and the numerous shopping bags in his hands weren't helping him to catch up on the older boy. Key slumped on the floor, feeling extremely tired. Onew ran to him.

"Kibum-ah. Are you OK?" Onew asked, worried. Key held onto Onew's shoulders, shaking his head furiously. Onew pursed his lips together. "Let's rest first, alright?"

Key nodded his head frantically, agreeing to his boyfriend's suggestion. Onew brought Key to a nearby seat where he immediately collapsed on. Onew sat next to him, staring at him lovingly.

"I swear… I will kill Jjong." Key mumbled, his hands turned into fists. Onew gulped. Key wasn't in a good mood thanks to his soon to die band mate and here they were, stuck in a mall, with a lot, A LOT, of shopping bags to carry.

"Kibum-ah." Onew pulled Key's head to his neck, forcing his head to lean on his shoulder and rest. "Chill. OK?" Onew pecked Key on the forehead as he caressed his hair. Key blushed.

Key looked up to the boy embracing him. From his position, he could only see Onew's white tofu-like cheeks. But he managed to catch a glimpse of his deep brown eyes and the pink, plump lips.

Key didn't know what made him do it, but what he knew was that he did do it. Without realizing it, he already got his hands cupping Onew's cheeks, and their lips pressed together. Key could feel Onew's surprised reaction. Onew moved his hands towards Key's shoulder, was about to stop the Key from continuing on, but Key stopped him halfway through, and instead let their hands intertwined each other. Key could feel Onew struggling, he started to feel uneasy and would've let go, if only Onew didn't begin giving a positive respond to the kiss, or started deepening the kiss, or was nibbling on Key's lip to ask for entrance.

The two got too engrossed into the kiss, forgetting that they were in a public place, in a mall, with so many people around.

A small thud was heard. The couple would've ignored it if only the thud wasn't accompanied by a shriek and a girl's voice shouting: "OH MY GOD! IT'S SHINEE'S KEY AND ONEW! KISSING!"

Key broke the kiss first. His eyes landed on the girl still squealing and screaming over them, and the very big crowed about to form around the girl.

"Come on Hyung!" Key yelled, grabbing Onew's hand, running as fast as he could. Onew got up, stumbling, but tried to keep up with the boy in front of him.

The crowd eventually went chasing after them, with cameras flashing and screams echoing in the air.

"Oh shoot." Key cursed when he glanced back at the crowd which was a lot bigger than he thought. "Hyung, hurry up!" Key yelled. He was literally dragging Onew, and that wasn't helping their escape.

Onew tried matching his speed with the younger one, and well, his attempts always failed because he would trip every one meter. Onew gripped Key's hands strongly. Key glanced at him and gave him a small smile, but little did he know that Key's smile was all that Onew needed to power up.

Key felt Onew strengthen his grasp on his hands. For a while, he felt complete joy, to be running and holding hands with the man he loved. It felt wild, fun, _adventurous_. But the mob of people behind him reminded him of reality, that they were two famous stars, running away from a bunch of crazy fans, and the fact that they were caught doing PDA. He could imagine the headlines all over the magazines and internet. What would the company do to them? Will SHINee break up? Will _they_ break up?

Key was out of breath, he didn't know if he could run anymore. The negative thoughts running through his head wasn't helping either. He turned around a corner and spotted a half opened closet. Before the fans could catch up, Key yanked Onew in and closed the door.

"WHA―" Key covered Onew's mouth with his hands, muffling his yelps. The sound of footsteps which, in Key's opinion, was similar to then noise of a stampede passing by, began to fade. After he thought it was safe, Key let go Onew and factually threw him to the other side of the closet.

"If only you tried to run Hyung, I wouldn't be this tired." Key complained, still panting, trying to catch his breath.

Onew, also panting, pouted at the younger boy. "Oh right. And if only you didn't KISS me IN PUBLIC, both of us wouldn't have to do a late night run."

Onew pursed his lips to the front, emphasizing his annoyance. Well, he wasn't so annoyed since he enjoyed the kiss, but still if Key didn't kiss him, none of this would never happen, and God knows what their manager and their company will do to them.

Key stared at Onew. The older man was pouting, his hands were crossed in front of his chest. His panting were audible, you could see his chest going up and down furiously. Trails of sweat were coming down on Onew's perfectly sculptured face. The faint light from the small holes of the closet shone on him, and although it was dim, it was enough for Key to have a good look on his features. Key didn't know what he drank or eat that night―he was sure none of the things he consumed contained anything that could make him feel like this―but he thought that Onew looked very _hot _at that moment.

And before Onew could even say a word, Key attacked the older boy with his lips. Onew was taken by a surprise, he gripped Key's shoulders, and with full force, he pushed him back.

"What do you think you're doing? What if we get caught again?" Onew warned. But Key chose to not listen to his warning.

"It's not my fault that you made me want you." Key whispered seductively into Onew's ear, before leaving kisses on the older one's jawline.

Onew pushed Key once again. "Kibum! You're gonna put us in trouble!"

This time, Key's back hit the wall because Onew pushed him too compellingly. Key glared at the leader. Onew gulped.

"Never," Key hissed, crawling closer to the older one. "say no to me." The rapper pinned Onew's hands on the wall behind him, then forced a kiss on his lips. The leader struggled to get out of Key's strong grip on his hands, but Key was persistent. Finally, Onew gave in to Key and deepen the kiss. Onew could feel Key's smile in between the kiss. Slowly but sure, Key let go Onew's hands and moved his hands to caress the elder's body. Onew groaned from Key's touch.

"Kibum… Are you sure?" Onew asked in between the kisses. "In here?"

"Positive." Key answered. And the two spent the rest of the night in the closet.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise, surprise

Jonghyun opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to adjust to the blinding sun light coming from the window. He growled, and then turned his body around to get a more comfortable sleeping position. But poor him, instead of getting comfort, all he got was face to face with the cold and hard floor.

Jonghyun growled once more, before finally sitting up, complaining to himself. He scratched his head and observed his surroundings. There was something not right about it.

_Okay, why am I sleeping in the living room?_ Jonghyun asked himself. He thought for a while. _Oh right, Kibum._

Silence.

"OH MY GOD, KIBUM!"

Jonghyun stood up hastily, putting away the bangs which were covering his sight. Jonghyun looked around, but strangely there was no sign of Key at all. He sniffed, but there was no smell of breakfast as well. The main vocalist furrowed his brows, where was Key?

Maybe he's preparing breakfast? Jonghyun thought. He tip toed to the kitchen―still afraid that Key might kill him―and peeked into it. But, no one was there. He walked to the bathroom, and banged the door open, but again, no one.

Jonghyun was confused. It was Christmas morning, but where was everyone?

Shrugging, Jonghyun walked to their shared room, but the door was locked. Yes, how could he forget about what his dongsaengs did?

"Minho? Taemin?" Jonghyun knocked impatiently. "Open up."

Shuffling sounds were heard, accompanied by grunts and grumbles. The door was opened vigorously, revealing a very unhappy Minho who was in nothing but his sweatpants.

"What do you want, Hyung?" Minho asked in his deep voice. Jonghyun gulped. Besides the fact that Minho's voice gave a feeling that he was about to be killed, the sight of Minho being topless was making him nervous. Not that he never seen him topless but Minho's body is just… stare-able.

"Uhm," Jonghyun started uncomfortably. "Did you, by any chance see Kibum?"

Minho stared at his hyung for a really long time, as if saying to the vocalist, _isn't it obvious?_

"Does it look like that I saw Kibum, Hyung?"

Jonghyun was about to respond when Taemin woke up.

"Hyung? It's morning already?" Taemin asked, not realizing the sheets that were used to cover him fell to the floor. Jonghyun gaped at what he was seeing.

Minho glared at him. "If you're done with the interview, do you mind to get lost Hyung?" Minho asked (read: ordered) Jonghyun, and slammed the door in his face. The main vocalist pouted, disappointed and jealous of the second youngest.

Jonghyun walked angrily, kicking things that were in his way. He groaned in pain when his foot hit the foot of the table that wasn't as limp as he thought. He rubbed his sore foot and began his morning rant as he prepared himself a bowl of cereal.

Onew felt like flying, floating in the air, only wing-less. Then suddenly, a strong force pushed him to the ground and he landed harshly. A small twinkle of light was unexpectedly seen, growing bigger and bigger every second. It was just like in the movies, when the main character died already and was about to go to heaven.

_Wait. Does that mean I'm dead already?_ Onew thought. _OH MY GOD, I'M DEAD!_

Onew struggled, he tried to move but his body wouldn't listen. The light grew bigger and an unknown object was spotted. Onew panicked, the object was moving closer and closer to him. And suddenly, the light was gone.

Well, that was until Onew woke up and opened his eyes.

"You alright, kiddo?"

Onew blinked. A man, seemingly to be in a cleaning service uniform, with a beanie on his head, stared worryingly at him. Onew rubbed his eyes, and after adjusting his eyes to the light, he realized everything.

_Oh, right. I spent the night here with Kibum._

A second passed.

_OH MY GOD! I did it here in a public mall closet!_

Onew spontaneously touched his chest, arms, and head. He was surprised to know that he was dressed already. Onew looked down and found Key sleeping soundly, hands around his waist, head placed dangerously near uhm… never mind.

The cleaning service man waved his hands in front of Onew, gaining his attention as the SHINee leader looked at him, feeling confused and lost.

"What were you doing here, son? Were you locked up?" The man asked in a friendly manner.

Onew merely nodded, because really, telling the truth would be very inappropriate.

The man offered a hand, and Onew was about to take it, if only his head didn't bump into the shelf on top of him. The man laughed at him, but then offered a hand to the boy who was rubbing his pained head.

Onew smiled at the man, and lifted his still sleeping lover, with the help of the cleaning service man.

"You should leave now, son. Your parents must've been worried. There was madness last night because some celebrity wannabes made out here. And we must clean up the mess." The man explained. Onew nodded approvingly, trying not to show that he was slightly offended by being called 'celebrity wannabes'.

"Be careful kay?" The man said before leaving Onew. Alone. With the not-so-light Key in his hands. That he must bring home. WALKING.


	5. Chapter 5: Reversal

After the morning (and yesterday's) incident, Jonghyun couldn't seem to find anything amusing anymore. He pressed the remote control rapidly, flipping through all the channels available. SBS, MBC, E!, KBS, ALL of them. But they all just had to put on the same thing.

"Minho… Minho… Minho…" Jonghyun was mentioning his bandmate's name nonstop now, since every channel he flipped through, the younger boy always seem to be on.

Taemin was munching on his cereal, sitting next to his irritated hyung. Unlike Jonghyun, Taemin was actually pleased to see the-person-who-is-potential-of-being-Key-umma's-next-victim-for-ruining-the-magnae's-innocence being on every channel. His face lit up when he noticed a person other than Minho on TV.

"Hyung, it's you." Taemin said, pointing to the TV. It was Star King, and Jonghyun was being in the spotlight for singing in a Christmas project group.

Jonghyun's lips was about to pull into a grin when Minho came and said:

"Aaaaannnd... It's me again." Minho smirked when the TV screen was playing his one shot. Jonghyun glared at him. He swore to himself that the rapper will live a painful life after this.

Before anything could happen between the two, a loud thud, accompanied by more thud(s) was heard. All three heads turned to see their leader, tripping, hitting the table, tripping again, before finally falling to the floor.

"Jinki-hyung?" Taemin advanced his way to the amazingly-not-injured-although-he-tripped-so-many-times-boy, a.k.a. their leader. Onew was wincing from the pain of falling and tripping but Key was still strong in his grip.

"I'm OK, Tae―"

Onew looked up and his jaw dropped when he saw the magnae in a sweater―oddly, it was Jonghyun's sweater―and well, only a sweater.

"Hyung?" Taemin stared at the flustered older boy, but Onew seemed frozen. The magnae glanced worriedly at his other hyungs by the sofa, but they seemed to care less.

Little did they know that the disaster was just about to start.

Key stirred in his sleep. Slowly, his eyes opened. Key yawned and stretched his arms. His eyes narrowed when he saw Onew just sitting there, with a shocked expression. He blinked a few times, and then waved his hands in front of the unmoving leader.

"Umma?"

Seeing no reaction from his lover and have heard a voice calling him, Key turned his attention to his son and in a second his expression stiffened, his jaw dropped, his eyes widened, his hands formed into fists.

"TAEMIN! Why are you dressed like this?!"

Taemin glanced at his clothes then to his umma. "What's so wrong about me wearing a sweater? Minho-hyung suggested it and Jonghyun-hyung let me borrow his."

Key's glares was aimed to the two (not even feeling guilty) sofa occupants. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Key shouted. He slapped Taemin's thighs that were not perfectly covered by the sweater. Taemin flinched. "Are you even wearing anything under this?"

Taemin shook his head innocently. "Minho-hyung said it'd be better for me not to wear much clothes after last night's lesson, and Jonghyun-hyung agreed to him."

Key's veins looked like it was about to pop up any second. "LESSON? What did he teach you?!"

Taemin winced from Key's yelling. His brows furrowed. "Human body…"

And that was all it took for Key to go after Jonghyun and Minho. "YOU TWO BASTARDS! CORRUPTING MY SON! GET OUT, GET OUT NOW!"

Jonghyun and Minho ran for their lives, screaming out lame excuses as they go.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS ALL MINHO'S FAULT!"

"JONGHYUN-HYUNG SAID HE PURPOSELY LEFT YOU AT THE MALL BECAUSE HE WANTED TO STEAL YOUR BARBIE COLLECTION!"

"WHEN DID I EVER SAY THAT?!"

"JJONG! IF I EVER FIND A MISSING PIECE FROM MY COLLECTION, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Taemin was watching his hyungs running around the dorm like crazy when his cell rang.

"Taemin, how's the holiday? Are you guys enjoying it?" It was their manager.

Taemin grinned. "Yes, so much, Hyung! Umma, Jjong-hyung and Minho-hyung are playing now! And I'm going to join~~" He chirped.

Their manager sounded amused. "Alright, have fun."

Taemin hung up. He looked around and spotted Onew still dumbfounded not moving. Taemin smirked, he tip toed to him and from behind his back…

"TAG! YOU'RE IT HYUNG!"

Taemin slapped Onew on the back, hard, so hard, that Onew fell flat on the floor. He joined Key afterwards, with a huge smile on his face, not even aware that his umma was fuming with anger and that the band was potential of losing two bandmates.

And Onew didn't wake up until the evening.

(Epilogue)

A few days later, oddly, peace seeped through SHINee Household once more. After their manager agreed to Key's suggestion to get a warrant for Taemin's innocence, nothing else seemed to be chaotic anymore (except for Jjong's protests, Key's yells, and Onew's tripping). Well, that was what they thought.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL, MINHO, IS THIS CRAP REAL?"

A spatula came flying and landing on Jonghyun's head.

"KIM JONGHYUN! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Key shouted all the way from the kitchen, when the boys were in their bedroom. Jonghyun frowned, he snatched Minho's laptop and brought it to confront Key.

"Oooh, Kibummie~~~"

Another spatula landed on his head.

"No one, I repeat, NO ONE is allowed to call me Kibummie except for Jinki-hyung."

And the said person tripped once more in his way to the kitchen.

"What's all the noise about?" Onew asked, rubbing his sore head. Jonghyun smirked.

"I'm just wondering… What's this?" Jonghyun turned the laptop and showed the couple a video played on YouTube. A video of them. KISSING.

"WHAT THE HELL! They recorded this?" Key rewinded the video and replayed it. The video was only playing the kiss, and it lasted for more than a minute and a half.

Onew's jaw dropped. He froze in spot, totally flabbergasted.

Jonghyun's smirk grew wider. "Check out how many times it's been viewed."

5,678,421 times it said.

"WTF!"

Just at the right moment, Minho came into the kitchen, with a phone. "Hyung, it's Manager-hyung." He said, giving the phone to the still immobile Onew. Onew gazed at it for a while, panicked. Shaking, he pressed the speaker button.

"Hello?"

"CONGRATULATIONS GUYS! Thanks to you and Key making out, your album has reached the top selling album in Korea!"

Onew fainted.

Key smirked at Jjong.

Jonghyun gaped, then glared at Key.

Taemin giggled.

And Minho, well, he was starting to have thoughts whether he should post his affection displaying videos on the net as well.


End file.
